


"Destroy you."

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, anyway, blame tumblr, but eh, enjoy, oops-, still keefitz, this actually isn't very shippy, this is my 17th fic inspired by tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Keefitz angst, blame tumblr :)
Relationships: Keefe Sencen & Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	"Destroy you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with how this one turned out, but idk how to fix it. Anyway, enjoy :)

It’s dark, and something is pressing in on him, and he sees bright white light but at the same time can’t see anything at all. 

_What happened… what happened… what happened…_

Keefe can’t think, can’t _stop_ thinking, and everything hurts but feels numb, like a blanket of ice over a scorching flame.

_Change_.

“You have to embrace the change…”

_NO!_

“…or it will destroy you.”

_Fitz,_ is all he can think, _Help. Help,_ please, _help._

“Embrace the change…”

_Fitz!_

“…or it will destroy you.”

_FITZ!_

“ _Destroy you_.”

Fitz gasps, jerking upright. He heard—it wasn’t possible. Right? But…

_Keefe!_

He doesn’t register going to the Leapmaster, reaching Foxfire, or the run to the Healing Center. It’s all a blur, time rushing past him at lighting speed until he reaches the door and bursts inside and time slows down, like you’ve pressed pause on one of those human movies.

Elwin is hovering over Keefe’s cot, frantically checking things. He looks up at the sound of the door, and his arms drop to his sides.

“He’s gone,” Elwin whispers hoarsely.

“No!” Fitz is across the room in a flash, grabbing Keefe’s hand. It’s limp, and warm, but it’s getting colder. “Keefe, please.”

Elwin rests a hand gently on Fitz’s back. He feels tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over but not falling. 

_Embrace the change_ … he can hear Gisela’s voice, echoing through the room … _or it will destroy you._

It hurts, like glass stinging his skin, like the time the arthropleura stabbed him, like the burning in his chest when he saw Alvar. It hurts, a raw, scorching feeling, and he just wants it to _stop_ , wants Keefe to come back.

But he’s not, and he knows even Elwin can’t bring back the dead.

‘Dead’ hurts more, and he shuts his eyes tight, because _why?_ Why did it have to be Keefe, why did it have to be _anyone_ who died? _Why?_

“ _Embrace the change… or it will destroy you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
